Chronology - Volume 2-1
Volume summary: Volume 1 of Act 2 For more information on special pages in this this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. Catching the Train Location: Clankshead Station on the Corbettite Railway line. Location: Aboard the Wyrm of Limerick at Clankshead Station. A Discussion About Family Location: Aboard the Wyrm of Limerick at Clankshead Station. Location: Roof of Clankshead Station Location: Agatha's compartment aboard the Wyrm of Limerick, which is now en route to the next station. A Boy And His Empire Location: On board the Airship Castle Wulfenbach. |quotes=Gil: "There's a reason you people all have fancy hats. Earn them." |text=Meanwhile, on board the Airship Castle Wulfenbach— 6721x07? (ID number on airship flying near Castle Wulfenbach.)It is not very clear. Here is an attempt to show possible alternative interpretations in a compact form: (6|G)7(2|X)1?07 |actions=Several Wulfenbach minions are trying to get Gil's attention at the same time, addressing him as Herr Baron. They are making reports. A member of the crew tells Gil Captain Dupree is there. He dismisses the others and goes to see Dupree, who has found "her." |extras= (pronounced "pwa-tem") is a fictional country or province which forms the setting of the fantasy works of . }} Location: On the ground somewhere in Europa. Martellus Has Been Busy Location: On the ground somewhere else in Europa. Wooster Returns (non-canon) Location: Aboard the Wyrm of Limerick, en route.This title for this section is not from the Canon; that is, it is not from the Girl Genius website navigation menu. It was added for easier navigation. Jäger PaperDollinks Politics Location: Aboard Castle Wulfenbach (probably). Seffie's full name is given as Xerxseph''ina'' instead of Xerxseph''nia'' in panel 2. }} Some Ladies Come to Dinner Location: Agatha's compartment aboard the Wyrm of Limerick, en route. Gil Enters Mechanicsburg In the Time Lab (non-canon) Location: Just outside Mechanicsburg, in Gil's Time Borer Lab. : "Sir—that bird's corpus aged years—in seconds! The same would surely hold true for this subject, should we attempt to extract him!" Gil: "I know. So let's pull him out!" |text=Just outside Mechanicsburg—, Ergo(?)This text is small and hard to read. It is part of emblem on sleeve of Frau Doktor, a blonde woman at the bottom of the page, on a ribbon over a test tube. |actions=Gil is in his Time Borer Lab, talking to the laboratory staff. He is planning on pulling someone out of the Mechanicsburg "time-freeze bubble," despite the apparent dangers to himself and the subject. |extras= }} In the Time Shaft (non-canon) Location: Inside the Mechanicsburg time-borer shaft. Knock, knock Location: Agatha's compartment aboard the Wyrm of Limerick, en route. |extras=For a livelier summary of this page, see the corresponding discussion. }} An Instructive Detour Location: Inside the Mechanicsburg time-borer shaft. (See panel 9 on this page.), seen as a blue glow behind Gil in panel 4. }} A Snowy Impediment Impediment 1: Avalanche (non-canon) Location: Aboard and outside of the Wyrm of Limerick, which has been stopped by an avalanche. in the story, the first word was spelled "ite". In other appearances, the first word is sometimes spelled "ito". |actions=Brother Matthias, the engineer of the Wyrm of Limerick, yells at Agatha when she suggests that being late isn't such a bad thing. Dimo appears and chides him for this. Matthias apologizes. Agatha thanks Dimo and greets him as if he were a stranger. She invites him to join her and her party for free drinks, but Brother Ulm says he might need their assistance. |extras=Brother Matthias's remark in the first panel ("This is the Wyrm of Limerick! The engine that made the Königsberg in less than twelve kilometers!"There are two typos in this sentence in the comic: Königsberg is missing the umlaut over the 'ö', "then" is used instead of "than".) is a Star Wars film reference. See his wiki page for more detail. }} Impediment 2: Broken Bridge (non-canon) Location: Outside of the Wyrm of Limerick, which has been stopped by a broken bridge. Impediment 3: When Sparks Attack (non-canon) Location: Outside of the Wyrm of Limerick, which has been stopped by a broken bridge and is being threatened by Sparks looking for someone. , Neuralistic Singularity Detector, Lady Marogolotta |quotes=Count Wolkerstorfer: "Now, surrender the Lady Margolotta— before I ''destroy you all!" Krosp: "Why are we even '''''still here?" Dimo: "Iz hyu kidding?' An henemy like diz guy iz a ting of beauty!'" |text= |actions=Count Wolkerstorfer tries to remember what he is doing by mentally retracing his actions. Suddenly, he has it— tell his enemies to surrender or be destroyed! (Why was that so hard to remember?) Dimo is impressed; Krosp, not so much. |extras=The Collatz Conjecture is a real unsolved mathematical problem that is fairly well known and has even been featured on xkcd. }} Impediment 4: When Bears Attack (non-canon) Location: Outside of the Wyrm of Limerick, which has been stopped by a broken bridge and is being threatened by Armed Bears . Reviving Vole '''Location: In Gil's lab. that the "feeds" are tubes pumping Vole full of nutrients and water, so he doesn't starve to death as he ages hundreds of years in minutes. This extreme, super-accelerated aging is an as-yet unexplained consequence of being removed from the time field. He then tries to place Vole in restraints. Doesn't he know by now that never works? Next, he tries to distract Vole from tampering with the feeds by allowing Vole to fling him across the room and slam him into some equipment hard enough to dent it. Gil calls on Higgs to join him. Higgs seems a bit critical of Gil's strategy. |extras= }} as }} Gil and Bang have a Talk Location: In Gil's lab. Cheyenne Wright's Homecoming King story Location: Transylvania Polygnostic University. 2014 Hugo Wrap-up Location: Studio Foglio. . Phil also mentions that the 2015 World Science Fiction Convention will be at Sasquan, in the Professors' . |extras=Spokane, WA, is home to the a sculpture by Ken Spiering that doubles as a playground slide. }} Back to the Main Story Location: In and around the Wyrm of Limerick, which is under attack. Flying Escape Location: In and around the Wyrm of Limerick, which is now airborne. Bears Like Pickles '''Location: Somewhere outdoors in the snow, at an increasing distance from the sanctuary cars of the Wyrm of Limerick, now airborne. by a bear very much like these. }} Back in Gil's Lab Location: In Gil's lab. }} Saint Szpac Location: Aboard the sanctuary cars of the Wyrm of Limerick, still airborne, approaching the Fortress Depot of Saint Szpac, then landing there and disembarking. Brother Ulm and the Abbot (non-canon) Location: Inside the Fortress Depot of Saint Szpac. Pickle Man Awake! Location: The snowy wilderness, somewhere not too far from the location where the ambush on the Wyrm of Limerick occurred. Agatha and Company and the Abbot (non-canon) Location: The Fortress Depot of Saint Szpac. In the Vaults Location: The Fortress Depot of Saint Szpac: The vaults. Agatha and Company and the Abbot, Again (non-canon) Location: The Fortress Depot of Saint Szpac: With the Abbot. Smite! Location: The Fortress Depot of Saint Szpac. Index Category:Chronology